guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Stealers
Blood Stealers Introduction ~NOTE~ - The amount of members could be wrong or altered any time with more people joining, not to mention the level of the guild could be different also. This is how many people we have currently, and how it's growing more and more. It will be updated once a week. Blood Stealers was created in 2009. It is a simple small guild that is slowly growing bigger and bigger over time. We are recognized as a proper guild, and we are growing every day more and more. The guild is a mixed alignment guild in the server of Solar, is not as strict as others and has no minimum level to start out. Plus we are a fun guild, with minimum rules! This guild was founded by Ghostly-Darkness, a fun laid back and flirtatious leader of the guild. It is international, with members from all over the world. Guild chat is in English also. "Come to me, little mortal. I can bring you to heavens portal. There'll be no sorrow, there'll be no pain. Feelings of joy will fill your brain. Come to me, sweet human thing. Give me your heart and I'll make it sing. Forget your fears, leave them behind. Forget the troubles of your kind. Come to me... yes, that is right. Now hold still, it's no good to fight. I'll take your blood, and leave you dying. Didn't you realize I could be lying?" Information History :- Blood Stealers was created on the 19th of June 2009. :- Recognized guild in Dofus as of 25th of June 2009, And growing each day! Rules :- 1. If someone calls out for help in the guild, and you are not doing anything major like a long traveled quest or a dungeon. See if they are close, and go and help them. :- 2. Minimum of 5% tax experience is taken, you can allocate how much percentage you want taken once you become second rank. :- 3. Invite people! Just make sure to let them know about the tax minimum and the helping rule. Recruiting :- No minimum level required. :- Ranks set out and allocated also. :- Talk to either the Leader (Ghostly-Darkess) or Second in Command to become a member. :- This is not a requirement but strongly suggested. P2P players strongly suggested to be able to get into the upcomming guild house! Ranks used :- On Trail - Up to 500 XP :- Mascot - Up to 1,000 XP :- Apprentice - Up to 1,500 XP :- Scout - Up to 2,000 XP :- Secretary - Up to 2,500 XP :- Servant - Up to 3,000 XP :- Initiate - Up to 3,500 XP :- Thief - Up to 4,000 XP :- Spy - Up to 4,500 XP :- Pet Killer - Up to 5,000 XP :- Murderer - Up to 5,500 XP :- Treasure Hunter - Up to 6,000 XP :- Protector - Up to 6,500 XP :- Recruiting Officer - Up to 7,000 XP :- Guide - Up to 7,500 XP :- Mentor - Up to 8,000 XP :- Protector - Up to 8,500 XP :- Treasurer - Up to 9,000 XP :- Governor - Up to 9,500 XP :- Guard - Up to 10,000 XP :- Breeder - Up to 10,500 XP :- Merchant - Someone who buys and sells to give money to the guild :- Deserter - Someone who has not been on in a week :- Craftsman - Up to level in profession :- Chosen One - Unknown :- Second in Command - Black-Square :- Leader - Ghostly-Darkness